The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BHTUN65301’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching, vigorous and uniformly mounding Petunia plants with early and freely flowering habit, unique attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Nov. 30, 2013 in Bonsall, Calif. of a proprietary seedling selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 13PC477-02, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Petunia×hybrida ‘USTUNI8902’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,895, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. on Jul. 3, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. since Jul. 3, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.